


It's a Sign

by sherlocks_watson



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: AU, Crack, Fluff, One Shot, pure arnold, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocks_watson/pseuds/sherlocks_watson
Summary: Another example of Arnold's panic moments when he comes across a "No Trespassing" sign.





	It's a Sign

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Based on a true story my friend told me today ~

The day had gone accordingly, Elder Price and Elder Cunningham made plenty of stops to spread the Lord's word, and left the Book of Mormon in mailboxes when no one answered. They were finishing up their third neighborhood, when they got to the next house. A quaint, suburban little home with a brick front that matched the rest of the houses, sat on top of a hill like a challenge.

Elder Cunningham was walking (bouncing) along the sidewalk when he stopped abruptly, "Elder Price." His eyes were fixed on a little post in the ground.

"What's wrong, Elder? Oh." Kevin Price caught up with his brother when he noticed what Arnold had been watching.

Elder Cunningham looked between Elder Price, the house, and the "No Trespassing" sign frantically, panic obviously growing in his chest. He bent over to brace himself on his knee, unprepared for a scenario like this, " _What do we do?_ " Cunningham panted heaving breaths while Kevin rubbed small circles on his back, thinking.

"Um." It was their job to leave a book at every house in the area. How would these people find God if they didn't have a book? Kevin looked to the little book in his hand and thought quickly.

Looking up he prayed, _Heavenly Father, please forgive me for any disgrace this may bring. But know that my intentions are good, and this will only bring more people to salvation. Amen._

Finding his target in the yard, Elder Price wound up and launched the book as far as he could, like a shot-put, onto the property. Elder Cunningham was still breathing hard when he finally looked up, pushing his glasses back on his nose.

"Elder Price, wha-" Kevin grabbed Arnold's arm and turned him away hurriedly, taking larger, and faster steps.

"Problem solved, Elder, don't worry about it. Let's go back to the center." He received a confused look, but no protest.

That little book had hit it's mark squarely and laid in the middle of the grass awaiting the homeowner's return.


End file.
